


你们居然都想上我 1-3

by jenojam423



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 03:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenojam423/pseuds/jenojam423
Summary: 我把你们当兄弟，你们居然都想上我？





	你们居然都想上我 1-3

1.

黄仁俊自从N大美术系毕业了之后，并没有接受父母给他安排的小学美术老师的职位，而是继续留在大学里深造，研究生毕业后，自立门户开了一间工作室，忙的时候会接一些艺术公司的单子，不忙的时候就出来教教学生画画。也处了一个对象，是同一个系的学长，人也算老实巴交，对方红着脸和黄仁俊表白后，黄仁俊也没多想就答应了。不过这事也没让父母知道，黄仁俊想着工作稳定之后再和父母讲也不迟。

但是黄仁俊并不满足自己的现状，他一直在创造出属于自己的绘画风格。自己觉得画的好的画也不少，自己也够努力，但是一直向艺术馆申请的个人小型画展却总是被拒绝。

这天，黄仁俊刚给学生上完课正在回家的公交车上，裤口袋里的手机突然响了。“喂，是我，什么？批下来了？！好的好的！谢谢主任！”黄仁俊接到了艺术馆主任的电话告诉他画展的申请批下来了，有一位金主很欣赏他的画，愿意承担这次画展的所有费用，听说也是有头有脸的人物，不然也不会在他刚又递交申请两天后让人加速批下来。

黄仁俊这下高兴坏了，立马推掉了手上所有的工作，一心一意的投入画展的准备工作当中。这一个月黄仁俊可所谓废寝忘食，大事小事全部都要亲力亲为，每天都浸泡在场馆里，看着来来往往的工人心里也觉得安心。

“这张画得放在中间，必须要显眼。”

“铃铃铃”黄仁俊电话突然响了，看到来电显示的名字，少年眼底不由浮起了一片温柔。

“喂，志晟。”

“哥哥，”对话另一头少年爽朗的声音传来，“哥哥好久没有联系我了呢。“

“对不起啊志晟，哥哥最近太忙着画展了，这个月月底画展开放你过来看好不好？”

听着黄仁俊突然焦急的解释，少年原本心底因为很久没有联系哥哥的阴郁一扫而空。

“对不起哥哥，这次画展可能过去不了了，我下个月高考了，老妈也不让我出去。下次好不好，等哥哥下次再举办画展的时候。" 少年的声音不由得涌现出一丝委屈。

“好的，没关系的，志晟，高考重要。”仁俊温柔的安慰道。

电话里传来黄母的声音，“志晟，吃饭了！”

“来了，哥哥我先挂电话了老妈喊吃饭，别忘记给我发画展的照片。”

“知道啦，好好准备考试，考完了我带你出去玩。”

挂了电话，朝阳坐在书桌前的少年忍不住勾起了嘴角，脸上挂上了一丝羞涩，眼神也染上了无法掩饰的雀跃，“这么多年了，哥哥，等我，等我考到你的城市去，到时候你就再也逃不掉了。”朴志晟小声的说道，眼底满是温柔宠溺，逐渐发育成熟的少年背影也因这一刻爱情的滋润微微蜷缩起来。

\-------------

2\. 

画展如期举行

画展来了很多身份显赫的人，小到几线明星，大到赫赫有名的各路财阀。这可把黄仁俊吓一跳，心想自己什么时候有这等好运气能让这么多名人来光顾自己的画展了。

思来想去，黄仁俊想出了答案：一定是那位金主邀请的。暗想着马上一定要和这位金主认识认识，感谢人家的帮助。

刚从心里想的小九九回过神来，黄仁俊才发现人群逐渐自动让出了一条道路，场馆里渐渐的变得安静，道路尽头逐渐出现了一个人影。

上好材质制成的的皮鞋‘咯噔咯噔”踩出的声响，每一下都好像踩在了黄仁俊的心窝上。迎面而来的人一身黑色的高定西装，领带端端正正的打好，服帖的置于白衬衫上。一头黑发被发胶固定住，给人一种一丝不苟之感。来人丰神俊朗，精致棱角分明的面部线条本不应该出现在亚洲人的面孔上，却被这人和其周身的气质完美消化，衬托出面容更加的俊逸。但是那双眼睛以及微向下抿的嘴角给人一种凌厉严肃之感。

看到少年站在道路尽头手足无措的样子，李帝努放低的周身的气场，眼底闪过一丝笑意。

“李帝努学长，不，应该是李总。”

李帝努微微上扬了嘴角，

“是我。”

要说黄仁俊这个无名小作家怎么和当今CT国榜上有名的财阀认识的，倒不如说黄仁俊只是知道李帝努，而李帝努则是对黄仁俊了解的深入骨髓。

还在上大学的黄仁俊某一天被室友兼搜美李东赫从床上拉起来，

“干嘛啊，我昨晚王者打了通宵，别闹我，我要睡觉！”

“我的小祖宗，还睡呢，这都下午了。快点起哈，今天学校有名人讲座，强制性听还点名的那种，不去就等着晚上被叫教导主任办公室吧。”

最后黄仁俊还是被李东赫拖起来，压着铃到了学校大礼堂听讲座。

没错，学校邀请的名人就是李帝努，当今CT国使用率最高的搜索引擎就是经他之手创造出来的，可谓年轻有为。当年不顾家里反对一心要做互联网工作，还要做得大，一举成为现在CT国富豪榜上响当当的人物。李帝努也是从N大毕业的。

要说李帝努怎么认识的黄仁俊，可能就是传说中的一见倾情二见倾心吧。当他在一片对知识渴求的眼神注目下，忽而看到正在因打瞌睡昏天黑地的黄仁俊的时候，心脏仿佛慢了一拍。

少年因害怕老师的盘查努力睁开的查看四周的眼神，闭上眼睛后微微颤动的睫毛。挺翘的鼻梁和微张的小嘴，牛奶般细腻的皮肤无不让李帝努沉寂了26年的心脏疯狂跳动起来。

当少年重新睁开眼睛，对上李帝努的眼神后，不好意思而又讨好的一笑成功激起了他的占有/欲。感受到身/下浮起的躁动，李帝努立马转移了注意力重新投入到演讲当中。

讲座结束后，李帝努本想再次寻找少年的背影，却是乌压压的一片人头攒动，黄仁俊的身影也淹没在了人潮之中。

李帝努走出大礼堂，校方本想带着他转转校园顺便看看有没有机会让他投资赞助些什么。李帝努转头看到那一群人满是讨好的嘴脸，心中涌起烦躁。于是谢绝了校方的带领，自己转转。

转了几个教学楼心中无名的烦躁之意还是没有消退，李帝努正准备离开。突然一片深深浅浅的绿荫后玻璃窗透出来的少年的脸吸引了他的注意。

阳光洋洋洒洒的照在少年的脸庞上，皮肤好的如同丝绸一般平滑。被浅蓝衬衫包裹着的少年的身躯显得更加的纤细。少年左手拿着调色盘右手我这一支画笔集中精力的画着些什么，双眼里满是坚定与认真。

突然少年不知道说了些什么，眉毛皱了皱，鼻梁也耸动出细纹后不见了。突然的小表情简直萌化了李帝努的心，他就站在原地定定的看着仿佛着迷了般。

李帝努从回忆中回过神来，锋利的眼神直射黄仁俊眼底，试图从中找到黄仁俊对自己的熟悉感，可惜什么也没有。

现场一片寂静，之前给黄仁俊打电话的艺术主任也算和黄仁俊有点小交情，走上前胳膊顶了顶黄仁俊，小声道：“这是李总，这次赞助你画展全部资金的人，你可好好把握了，这种机会很难得的。”

还没等黄仁俊说话，李帝努道：“画展我看过了，很棒。黄仁俊，你这周末时间空给我。金秘书，回头把地址发给他。我先走了。”说着便大步离开了会场。

黄仁俊：？？？？我一句话都没说呢人这就走了？？？

看着车窗外飞驰经过的大楼，“黄仁俊，放任你自由这么久了，也该回来了，那个男人也是时候退出了。”李帝努眼底闪过一丝狠戾，因嫉妒涌现的戾气让人退避三舍。

黄仁俊：要是李帝努知道当年我嘴里嘟囔的都是骂李东赫那小子让我代写作业的脏话会不会气的要打我啊  
\-----------------  
3.

画展也办完了，黄仁俊人逢喜事爽还没两天手机就收到了陌生联系人发来的几张照片。照片中，他认为的“好男友”正在和左手边身材/火爆的美女激/吻，右手搂着一名更加“波涛汹涌”的辣妹。衬衣领大开，脖子上是明晃晃的几个口红印。

后面的照片尺度越来越大，黄仁俊气的想哭但是在拨通了男友电话之后却冷静无比的说出了“分手”二字。对方也没再请求原谅，只是口口声声说着他不懂/情/调，处对象之后除了牵手别的什么也没干。

黄仁俊当下便挂断了电话把对象电话拉入了黑名单。

“李总，这边已经确认过了，夫人的前男友确实个人面兽心，刚放了两个女人这就忍不住了，刚刚已经和夫人顺利分手了。”金秘书说道。

“做得好，仁俊只能是我的。另外“夫人”二字以后接着叫，我爱听。”

夜瑰酒吧

深夜的酒吧是多多少少少男少女挥洒汗水的绝佳场所，震耳欲聋的音乐伴随着热舞，香甜醇厚的美酒激发了人类心底最原始的欲？/望。

“雷雷，你说我做错了什么。我承认我是一个保守的人，但是我想先好好奋斗换来一个未来稳定的家难道不对吗？”黄仁俊仰头，又是一杯酒下肚。

“俊哥，你先别喝了，对胃不好。”钟辰乐说道。

“他说我不懂情/趣，其实他早就想出轨了吧。”黄仁俊此时此刻声音已经带上了些哭腔。

“俊哥，你别难受了为了那个渣男也没啥好伤心的，过了今晚咱就不想他了，俊哥你这么优秀，咱回头找一个更好的。不过你真的别再喝了，不然明早起来真要难受了。”钟辰乐安慰道。

\------------我是邪恶的分割线-------------

温热的水从花洒的小口中喷出浇在黄仁俊的身上，让他因醉酒而涣散的大脑稍微精神了点。黄仁俊站在花洒下，热水浇上他的头发，顺着脸颊流淌过纤细的脖颈，经过平坦的胸膛，滑至小腹最后隐秘在花园之中。热水带来的蒸汽使整个卫生间变得氤氲起来，空气中若有若无的伴随着一丝暧昧的气息。

逐渐清明的大脑让黄仁俊开始思考，是什么驱使他在他吐了之后，钟辰乐把他送到家之后，他还能有意识又回到了这个酒吧，并且大胆的凑到了一个极其好看的不像真人的牛郎面前，和他说要包他夜。那一刻，牛郎看向他的眼神带了一丝笑意，张嘴说到：好啊，你包我。黄仁俊觉得自己疯了，他不知道是不是因为那个渣男前男友刺激的，他不知道。只是有一股原始的欲望驱使他找了牛郎。

身后的门被打开，一个身材颀长的男人靠在门边笑意盈盈的看着黄仁俊走神。男人几乎全裸，腰间只是随随便便的围着一条浴巾，并不能很大程度上遮盖住重要部分。

黄仁俊意识到男人的注视，面部一热，毫不犹豫的对上男人的眼神，之后便打量起男人来。男人续着一头中短发，头发被染成了金色。此时盯着他的双眼仿佛对他有多情般，双眼中的炽热好像下一秒就能把他融化在这甜腻的注视中。男人的鼻子不算挺翘但是极其精致，鼻子下方的嘴唇勾出意味不明的暧昧的弧度。男人身材极好，结实的8块腹肌就知道他平时在运动上没少下功夫。往下就是让人浮想联翩的隐秘之地。

男人胯间围了一条浴巾，别的什么都没有穿。更重要的是，其胯间丛林中蛰伏的巨龙此时已经有了微微抬头之意。

再一次和黄仁俊对上眼神后，男人的眼神中浮上了欲望和难耐之意。于是他不再忍耐，大步走向了黄仁俊。

黄仁俊被男人的突然进攻吓得后退了一步，后背抵上了墙。在狭小的空间中，男人抵住了黄仁俊的额头妖媚一笑，那双桃花眼中的电流激起黄仁俊全身一股酥麻之意最后汇集于小腹一地直直往身下那处冲去。

男人转头舔上了黄仁俊的耳朵，轻轻咬着呵了呵气，以一种十分低沉性感的声音说道：“宝贝，别急啊。”黄仁俊因为男人的挑逗身下起了反应，粉白纯洁的男根不自知的硬了，颤颤巍巍地抬起了头。

手下感受到黄仁俊的坚硬男人显得十分满足，大手覆盖住那一根粉白缓慢套弄起来，低头直接吻上了黄仁俊的樱唇。

“嗯～”一股从未领略过的快感直击黄仁俊的大脑，发出了情不自禁的呻吟。

“嗯哈～好舒服。“

这场性爱男人显得十分游刃有余。低头看着沉浸在情欲的海洋里的黄仁俊，男人觉得因情欲而涨红小脸的少年十分有趣。明明上一秒还气势汹汹说要包养他努力表现的娴熟的样子，下一秒却在他的挑逗下在他臂弯中羞涩又纯情的绽放。

黄仁俊不满男人略带戏谑眼神的注视，左手抚上男人胸前的凸起，右手生涩的套弄起男人的阳具。

“嗯～小东西，以为你老老实实，没想到是只小狐狸。“

下一秒，男人不再犹豫，暴风雨般强势的吻吞下黄仁俊所有的呻吟。舌头撬开黄仁俊的贝齿席卷口腔中的每一处，准确找到了敏感那一处，加猛了攻击，与黄仁俊的小舌誓死纠缠。骨节分明的手滑过黄仁俊细滑的背经过腰窝那一小点处猛的摁了一下，满足地听到胸前的人溢出的呻吟声笑了。手随即来到了黄仁俊挺翘的臀部，拨开，指尖探入小穴缓慢的戳刺着。

“唔，给我～“是少年无法抑制地呻吟。

“宝贝别急，夜才刚开始。“男人笑道。

罗渽民一把保住黄仁俊，大步往卧室正中的大床上走去。轻车熟路的打开床头柜里放置着的润滑剂，倒了一点在手心。随即又重新吻上黄仁俊的嘴唇，纤长的手指缓慢的插进黄仁俊嫣红的小穴里。

小穴因异物入侵的不适极力收缩着。

“宝贝，放松一点，别太紧了。“罗渽民手指一入便感觉到了里面蜿蜒曲折，惊叹于小穴的紧致。“呵呵，我们家宝贝可是名器呢，得慢慢来不能弄坏了。”

渐渐小穴因为抽插慢慢溢出了水声，罗渽民也从一根手指逐渐增加到了三根手指。

“哼嗯...“轻飘飘的一声呻吟如同棉花糖般，软绵绵轻柔柔的砸在了男人的心窝上，虽是重量极轻，但也是在男人的心窝窝上挠了一挠。男人再也压制不住自己的欲望，抽出手指，取代着的是胯间早已坚硬如铁的巨龙。

男人扶着巨龙对准黄仁俊的后穴挤进了一个头，还没等黄仁俊反应过来，腰部发力猛的操了进去，直捣黄龙。黄仁俊因为强烈的快感呻吟出身，眼角沁出了生理的泪水。

罗渽民没等黄仁俊适应便开操了起来，看着身下的少年原本净白的小脸因为性爱的滋润而变得通红。原本清澈如黑葡萄般的眼睛因为情欲熏染微微的阖上，沁出一片红，浓密的睫毛上还挂着晶莹的泪珠。或是自己操的狠了，少年不时的吸着鼻子。红唇长成一个圆润的弧度，一声又一声清清浅浅的呻吟放佛击打在了自己的心窝窝上泛起一片涟漪。

罗渽民看着少年的模样，身下动的愈发凶猛起来。什么时候自己变得像刚处尝情侣的小伙一样了。身下的人仿佛在一颦一笑一举一动间都触动了自己的心。

罗渽民叹了口气，自己怕是沦陷了。

黄仁俊没一会儿就射了，极致的快感使他身体不自觉地蜷缩起来然后舒展着在罗渽民怀中绽放，泪水憋红了眼眶。

但是高潮后没一会儿快感又接踵而至，黄仁俊又隐隐觉得自己要射了，当快感越来越强烈时，罗渽民停下了运动，双眼望向了黄仁俊的泪眼深处，“我叫渽民，罗渽民，你喊我娜娜也可以。宝贝，叫我一声听听。“

罗渽民停下之后黄仁俊觉得小穴空虚难耐至极，下意识娇娇糯糯的唤了一声“渽民”。

罗渽民霎那间眼神变暗，黄仁俊等来的是狂风暴雨般的洗礼。不知道自己最后究竟是射了多少次，罗渽民才把一股又稠又浓的精华射进了黄仁俊的体内，烫出一片酥麻。


End file.
